halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gods' Word
Description The Gods' Word is a modification to a standard , and in many ways operates the same as it did before. It is an automatic weapon which was essentially two fitted together by a handle between them, offering accurate but slow fire from its 160-200 kilovolt output batteries. It still has a hologram which displays how hot the weapon is getting, and will still overheat if pushed beyond its established limits. Lastly, if it runs out of power, then its reinforced design allows it to be used as a powerful club in melee brawls. However, it's obvious the Gods' Word is not a typical Plasma Rifle. One thing users will immediately see is its unique coating, being completely made of gold and decorated with brilliant red (later blue) curved streaks and glowing glyphs. As pleasing as it is, the gold is also practical as it acts as a more durable cover than the traditional polymer cover did, capable of both withstanding more physical damage and the intense heat that gets generated from the internal equipment. The handgrip features an ovoid metal shield directly in front of the user's hand to protect them from the unbearable heat when firing. The last physical change is the lack of the webbed heat monitors, transferring that lost information to a hologram as a simple bar. Not typical of its class, the Gods' Word operates more as an elite rifle than its previous designation of an assault rifle. The Gods' Word is far superior to its normal brethren, capable of emitting more blasts before overheating, firing heavier shots at even higher rates and designed to be easy to repair. Numerous hatches allow the plasma batteries and the ionised gas canisters to be replaced when depleted; these are as close to a conventional magazine as one can get. If more advanced equipment is damaged and needs to be replaced, then the gold cover can be easily removed to conduct repairs once the plasma batteries are replaced. There are also a number of unconventional upgrades fitted onto the weapon itself, increasing its combat abilities in other areas. For example, a pair of are fitted onto the front of the weapon, which can easily burn through nearly any type of armour. It also has an overcharge feature, which enables it to fire twin bursts which detonate with an electromagnetic pulse in quick succession to bring down shields. Even better for the user, the hologram panel just forward of the top fins can control the energy expenditure going to the energy emitters, allowing the user to control the size and properties of the plasma bursts it produces. For example, less power to the emitter and more to the shaper can increase the accuracy and range of the weapon due to the increased power of the plasma's magnetic field, while full power to both can produce larger and more powerful bursts, great for close-range combat. Drawbacks Unfortunately, all that power comes at a price. Though the plasma batteries are larger than those on the original plasma rifle, they come under heavy pressure from the various systems to supply more power, limiting the number of shots that can be fired from the charge. Moreover, the extra combat abilities installed in it can drain power very quickly, as those systems are connected to a multitude of other circuits in order for it to work. The reason of that they are not connected directed is because of cooling problems; if it were allowed to be linked directly, the cooling equipment would have less space to work with and couldn't distribute the heat quick enough, damaging the weapon. For this reason, the EMP overcharge uses 15% of the charge, while using the dual Energy Daggers for two seconds uses about 35%. Another problem the user will discover is the lack of a scope. As with unmodified variations, the Gods' Word must be directly smart-linked to a HUD on a combat harness or equivalent in order for accurate fire to be possible. The unconventional design of the plasma rifle makes it even harder for someone without such a system to use the weapon accurately. Finally, there is one area which could not be mitigated - the cooling equipment. Distributing the heat so it does not damage the critical internal systems will force the rifle to dump it in one massive load, locking up the weapon temporarily. This load will inflict severe first- or even second-degree burns on an unprotected hand, or slightly damaging the defensive shields if they are equipped. Relating to this, the thermometer is known to be inaccurate at times, so there is an unpredictability of the dump occurring during excessive combat. This is always triggered by the twin EMP system, where the plasma generation equipment is overloaded. Modifications Despite the obvious changes which makes any being (particularly and ) know it is something special, a number of 'under-the-hood' upgrades were fitted to the rifle, a testament of the design's adaptability and ingenuity: *Cooling meter - While the webbed heat meter is still present on both sides of the rifle, they are now supplemented by a bar on the holographic display towards the back of the rifle. This is far easier and more convenient to read, however, this has become more inaccurate due to the age of the weapon's internal thermometer. This causes the weapon to sometimes unexpectantly open its cooling vanes even when the meters say the heat is still at manageable temperatures. *Component Hatches - The very first modification Sev added to the weapon, various component hatches were fitted to allow entrance to various parts of the machine in an effort to vastly increase the service life of the weapon. Only two of these hatches, located above the plasma batteries, were fitted during its first modification. *Dual - One of the less-visible exterior upgrades, these use a much-more compacted version of the blades found on Elite's forearm armor. However, these cannot be active as long as the standard version, though long enough to cause extreme pain from melee attacks. *Enhanced Cooling Vents - A later upgrade, this upgrade was fitted by a hostile keep to design the basis of the future . This vents much more heat at once but can inflict worse burns on the operator's hand. *Magnetic Shaper - The Magnetic Shaper, the mechanism responsible for creating the magnetic bubble that keeps the plasma contained after firing, has been modified to change the quality of the containing field. This can either reduce the strength of the magnetic field to increase the firerate upwards of 800 RPM/min at the cost of range or the opposite. *Particle Emitter - While still an open generator, there is now crude insulator shield at the sides and back which helps prevent heat and plasma splashback from burning the user's hand. As a side-effect, the insulator has some qualities which allow for the creation of more stable plasma bolts, increasing the distance they travel before dissipating away. *Plasma Energiser - Similar to the emitter, the energiser supplies power to ionise and ready the gas before firing. Sev modified it so it is capable of supplying more gas than what is necessary to produce larger, more powerful . **Energiser Overload Control - More of a switch than a component, the Overload Control shuts down the standard failsafe protocols, allowing two large bursts which carry EMP properties capable of shutting down shields or vehicles. The overload unfortunately triggers the cooling vents to open to dispense the sudden amount of heat created. Operational History This weapon was built by a Sangheili weaponsmith guild based on in 2519, as part of a contract from the Wattinr State Military to supply every new legion trained there. It was the fourteenth-last weapon created before the order was shipped to the new legion. Unknown to any of the guild's employees, this weapon was destined to have a far longer service life than its makers could even be conceived of, even among the whole class. Once it arrived at the camp, the weapon's shipment was hastily loaded onto a carrier which was ordered to move the newly-trained Wat'Vir Legion to Infinity's Divinity, where a sizable heretic compound had been established to contest the Covenant's control. The weapon was picked at random by an anxious Sev 'Wattinree, who was desperate to get into his first battle. After the horror at the compound where he saw almost half his Legion slaughtered. Through the oversupply of weapons, his superior Thel 'Vadnowee allowed Sev to modify his weapon to use the spare canisters and batteries as ammunition. Although Sev became obsessive in how greatly he cared for his weapon, the restrictions placed on 'weapon defacing' by the Covenant's High Council forced him to limit the number of changes he could make until near the end of the Human-Covenant War. After the Great Schism kicked off and Sev was nearly assassinated by the Hierarch's , Sev almost killed himself with the Gods' Word due to the shame that he acquired after letting the die on . However, he was saved from this fate after he was knocked out by a rescue party led by his friend Zule 'Wattinrai. Once he awoke, the only way he could suppress the building depression of his shame was to work on the very weapon he almost killed himself with. Using his personal tools, he replaced the firing mechanism with the same one used by the brutes. Following a hunch, he also increased power to the Particle Energiser, creating more powerful plasma blasts. After seeing. Soon after the Siege of Vadam, Sev was ambushed by a rival state. After the Kaidon realised the plasma rifle was incredibly advanced for its type, the weapon was reversed-engineered by the rogue weaponsmiths employed by the . Through tinkering with the rifle, the Gods' Words components would serve as the basis of the future . Here, it received its final upgrade; an overhauled cooling vent. Sev later intercepted the weapon when it was being transported to the rival keep, also getting his hands on the earliest prototypes of the Storm Rifle. The would reverse-engineer the prototype, ironically accelerating the development of the weapon. Warzone Requisition Information The Gods' Word is a usable Mythic-tier weapon in Warzone. Based off battlefield records of its performance, it is unlocked at level 7 and sells for 200 REQ points. Its an exceptionally powerful Plasma Rifle which behaves more like its own weapon, improved with the following upgrades: *Each shot deals 15% extra damage, with improved accuracy. *Dual energy daggers deal 50% extra melee damage and remove 10% charge per successful hit. *Smart-linking allows the user to fire an EMP burst which removes 15% charge and overheats the weapon. *The user is granted a weak shield, increasing their shield strength by 10%. Trivia *Originally, the author envisioned the Gods' Word as simply a plasma rifle that's gold instead of blue, with red lights and with barrels around the emitter. However, he eventually changed it to the design for the Power Plasma Rifle used in the now-cancelled , as he felt it better represented a modified plasma rifle. Category:Mythic Weapons